Darkwood Bordello
The Darkwood Bordello is a location in Fable: The Lost Chapters. It is a medieval style brothel located in Darkwood, where the player may buy sexual services from prostitutes. The building's purpose may be changed by doing the quest in which the player may own the brothel or give the girls freedom and change it into a shelter for homeless women. It serves as the comic relief of the games dark themes. Apart from being very funny, it can be quite profitable as well. You’ll find the passage to Darkwood Bordello in Darkwood Lake. An interesting location taking into account that it is in the middle of a Hobbe/Balverine/Bandit infested area of swamp land. There you will be welcomed by Madame Minzche, who will tell you about the troublesome owner of the place. You’ll have to find the Bordello Deeds in order to get rid of him. Demon Door The Demon Door in the Darkwood Bordello Area demands that you must have had intercourse over ten times. Not a problem for the well endowed Hero of the game. The Demon Door will open once he knows of the Hero's sexual prowess, allowing the Hero to get the Pimp's Hat. Right before he opens, the Demon Door sadly asks, "What's it like?" This is an allusion to a skit from Monty Python's Flying Circus. Workers Grope Grope is the owner of the Darkwood Bordello before the Hero comes to the secluded, safe area in Darkwood. The Hero is told that he is an unfair master to the women in the Bordello. He can be usurped from power if the Hero decides to dig up the Bordello Rights from under the statue near the entrance. To get this information, the Hero must get Grope drunk by continuously giving him beer until he imparts the information in a cutscene OR fully clothe yourself in a dress and wear the redhead wig hat and he will be sexually attracted to you and eventually sleep with you (do this and you will become known as a bisexual for the rest of the game but will not work if the player currently has a beard). Once Grope has been usurped the Hero gains the Rights to the Bordello and can decide to keep it as a Bordello/Whore House where the women will both please the public and Hero (at no cost): Note, this is an evil act and will gain you evil alignment points. This choice also allows rent to be collected. Otherwise the Hero can "gift" the women's freedom and it becomes the Darkwood Women's Refuge. This gives the Hero light points and respect from the Women of the Refuge. This choice can be made at any time after taking control of the Bordello, but is not reversable without reloading a previous save. Madame Minzche She is given the rights to the Bordello if the Hero chooses the good choice, handing over the Bordello Rights to the Women. She uses the Rights to set up a Refuge for Women who have been beaten and abused by men or husbands and she vows that she will help them set on their new life. Apparently, back in the day the owner Grope found her big carrot top hair attractive, a trait that she attempted to use to gain possession of the deeds to the Bordello. A wig of this hair can be acquired in the upstairs cabinet after the hero "uses" the Bordello once. Hedwig The Mistress of Bondage. She performs BDSM sex and enjoys it. Based on a joke saying eastern european women are tough. She puts the Hero through his paces but he overall pleases her. She is the most expensive at 2,000 gold. Pretty Polly She is the oldest resident of the Bordello and as such is endowed with a wealth of experience. She is the most easily pleased by the Hero. She is typically only chosen by laughably poor heroes or as a joke. She is the cheapest at 50 gold. Lady Sophia Unlike the other prostitutes, Lady Sophia is of a noble background and makes references to items of luxury such as silk during sex. She is the second most expensive at 1,000 gold. Amelia She is a run of the mill prostitute, with a country accent, but offers the Hero cheap, easy respite from his Hero Duties. She turned to prostitution after hitting poverty when she left home. She had to drop out of school and regretted her life as prostitute, wishing she could make more of her life. She costs 100 gold. Lucrezia She is the most exotic of the women, speaking with an accent and doesn't seem to be ethnically from Albion, her accent, hair colour and skin suggest she is possibly from Aurora. She costs 200 gold. Areas & Items of Interest *The Bordello itself is well worth checking out. Whether you have redemption of the women in mind or you are just there from some easy. Enjoy yourself, look at the Deity Statues and engulf yourself in the erotic art form of prostitution. *The Demon Door is a must for Pimps and Collectors alike. *The Bordello offers a shop which the Hero can trade in as well as buy food and refreshments from a hard day's work. *There is a small patch of dirt near the small square bench area, digging there gives you the Balverine Tattoo. *Fish in the fountain pond to get a Moonfish and a Health potion. *Once you either make Grope drunk or sleep with him, you will discover the location of the Bordello deeds (or you can skip all this and dig up beneath the tree near the entrance). Also, wearing a dress and the wig that can be found upstairs, the player may earn 1k by sleeping with Grope, and 200 by sleeping with other customers. It is commonly used by players to get money fast. Notes *This location is available only in Fable: The Lost Chapters. *The Darkwood Bordello does not appear in Fable II, nor is it mentioned at any time. However, prostitutes can still be found in the darker regions such as Bloodstone, Westcliff, and Bowerstone Old Town (if the Corrupt Route is taken.) Also if you have unprotected sex with them they won't have a baby. (Although this is true for any woman you're not married to) *There are three statues in the Bordello, two being of goddesses. Lamentia is the Goddess of Painful Love while Sylkana is the Goddess of Tender Love. *The original Bordello owner, Mr. Grope, is very similar to the Gravekeeper in the quest "The Graveyard Path" later in the game: He has the same basic frame, the same facial features and the same hairstyle, although it is dark rather than red. He also has the same voice tone, possibly even the same voice. *You cannot marry any of the prostitutes, even if you choose to liberate the women. *If you choose to find the deeds by getting Grope drunk, you will see him standing in his usual place by the counter but he will be slouched over and relaxed as if drunk. When you present the deeds to Madame, the cutscene will play and he will converse normally, after abrubtly returning to a standing position. Then, he will stumble out of the door as if drunk again. Category:Fable Side Quests Category:Fable TLC Locations